Bric
"I told you this was going to happen. We've wasted enough time with those losers." : ―Bric, speaking to El-Les about Domino Squadsrc Bric was a battle-worn Siniteen male bounty hunter whom the Galactic Republic hired to help train clone cadets on the planetKamino during the Clone Wars. For his assignment, Bric assumed the role of drill sergeant and, along with the Arcona bounty hunter El-Les, also received the rank of Master Chief as he trained squads of clone cadets. Bric personally conditioned the members of Domino Squad, a unit that displayed disobedience. In 22 BBY, toward the end of Domino Squad's training, Bric was disgusted with the five cadets' inability to work together and wanted to reassign them to Tipoca City's Military Complex maintenance crew, where rejected cadets were sent. After Domino Squad failed to pass its final challenge, the clones were given a second chance to retake the test, during which they came together and passed, an accomplishment that impressed the Master Chief. Bric and Domino Squad parted ways after its members became battle-ready clone troopers, though Bric continued working on Kamino until at least circa 20 BBY. Bric, a Siniteen male,1 was a battle-worn bounty hunter4 and a veteran of local wars.3 During the Clone Wars, the Galactic Republic hired the Siniteen2 as a drill sergeant1 to train various clone cadet squads on the planet Kamino, the homeworld of the Republic's Grand Army. In Kamino's Tipoca City, Bric was joined by another bounty hunter, the Arcona El-Les, and both received the rank of Master Chief as they conditioned the clone cadets. Bric personally trained the disobedient unit Domino Squad, which consisted of2 CT-782, nicknamed "Hevy"; CT-21-0408, nicknamed "Echo";5 CT-5555,6 nicknamed "Fives"; CT-00-2010, nicknamed "Droidbait"; and CT-4040.5 Toward the end of Domino Squad's training4 in 22 BBY,7 Bric and El-Les joined Jedi Master Shaak Ti, who oversaw all clone trooper training on Kamino, in the city's Military Complex testing chamber.2 On a secure observation deck that overlooked the chamber,4 the trio watched Domino Squad practice for its final test—the Citadel Challenge, in which the cadets were pitted against Confederate battle droids that were serving as training droids. The cadets' primary objective was to secure a flag at the top of a large tower. During the squad's practice exam, Bric and the others noticed the cadets' inability to operate as a team, which caused them to fail their test. After their practice, the frustrated clones returned to their sleeping barracks. When Domino Squad members Hevy and Echo started to fight as a result of their emotions, a timely arrived Bric angrily broke up the brawl and criticized their actions.2 The next day,4 Bric and El-Les rallied Domino Squad and other cadet units on a hangar deck. Near the two bounty hunters stood the ARC troopers of the Rancor Battalion, led by Commander Colt, who were there to oversee the cadets' final test—if the cadets passed, they would be considered battle-ready clone troopers. Bric followed El-Les and Colt as they prepared to watch Bravo Squad,2 a unit trained by El-Les that,4 according to Colt, had passed its practice test in "ARC trooper time." On the observation deck, Bric and the others watched the unit as it engaged in the Citadel Challenge as a team. Domino Squad was up following the completion of Bravo Squad's test, and the group made its way into the testing grounds. As Bravo Squad's Citadel Challenge progressed without any setbacks from the team, Bric told El-Les to give the squad its next set of instructions for the exam, and the Arcona bounty hunter relayed the directives.2 During the next task, Droidbait was injured, and his squad mates left him behind. Noticing that they had abandoned a teammate, a disapproving Colt interrupted the cadets' progress by automatically failing them. After Domino Squad botched the Citadel Challenge, Bric and El-Les left the testing chamber and proceeded to the clone barracks, where El-Les informed Bric that he had requested that Shaak Ti grant Domino Squad a second chance to undergo the exam. The decision troubled Bric, as he had already made a request to reassign Domino Squad to the city's maintenance crew because of the cadets' continuing struggles.2 Later that night,4 Bric called for CT-4040, a cadet from Domino Squad whom Bric believed was the reason that the unit was failing, to a hangar bay. When the clone did not take him seriously, Bric shoved CT-4040 in an attempt to force the clone into aggression, calling him a "cutup." However, CT-4040 did not retaliate and instead thanked Bric for giving him a name. This incensed Bric, who promised that he would see Cutup's squad disqualified.2 BricCutup-CC Bric and Cutup When it came time for Domino Squad's retaking of the Citadel Challenge, Bric joined El-Les and Ti on the testing chamber's observation deck. Prior to the test, Bric shadily removed the ascension cables from the cadets' utility belts, an item that was needed for the Citadel Challenge. When Bric admitted to his actions, El-Les tried to stop the test, as he saw Bric's actions as unfair. However, despite the setback, Domino Squad successfully used the Citadel tower's blaster turrets to scale it and pass the exam. Impressed with the squad's ability to improvise, Ti told Bric that his aggressive actions had brought out the best in the cadets. After the test, the two bounty hunters congratulated Domino Squad on its success before watching their batch of clone troopers depart for the front lines.2 Later in the war, around 20 BBY,8 Bric was still present in Tipoca City. Fives returned to Kamino in an attempt to find the reason for 501st Legion trooper CT-5385's mental breakdown during a battle on the space station orbiting Ringo Vinda. When Fives fled from the city with the medical droid AZI-3 in order to distract the Kaminoans—whom he feared would brainwash him because he had discovered that they had inserted inhibitor chips into the brains of all clone troopers—and returned to the city shortly thereafter, Bric was walking alongside El-Les and some clone cadets in a hallway. At the same time, AZI-3 tricked a clone trooper into following him so Fives could steal the trooper's armor.9 Personality and traitsEdit "The sergeant is the army." ―Bricsrc BricSmirk-CC El-Les and Bric's feelings toward Domino Squad often clashed. A Siniteen bounty hunter, Bric stood 1.9 meters tall1 and weighed eighty-three kilograms.3 He had olive-colored skin2 and yellow eyes.4 Bric himself was a stern, smart,10 and aggressive being.2 The battle-worn4 bounty hunter took a no-nonsense approach when it came to military training.1 A bully, Bric used his aggression to bring out the best in his trainees.3 Bric was openly critical of Domino Squad, as well as the malformed clone 99, who was part of Tipoca City's maintenance crew. Unlike fellow bounty hunter El-Les, who cared for Domino Squad,2 Bric did not tolerate failure.10 Following Domino Squad's practice test, Shaak Ti called for 99's maintenance crew to clean up the testing ground, and Bric told Ti that 99 should also "drag away the mess called Domino Squad." When squad mates Hevy and Echo began to fight in the barracks, the Siniteen angrily broke up the brawl, claiming that they would stand a chance out on the battlefield if they took out their aggression on battle droids instead of each other. Since the entire squad was present, the bounty hunter revealed that he had once had high hopes for them, yet their repetitive failures and lack of teamwork caused him to lose faith in their abilities. He personally believed that the non-combative "bad batcher" 99 had more sense than them.2 Following Domino Squad's failure to pass its final examination, the Siniteen told El-Les that he cared little for the floundering squad and was concerned only with the payment that he would receive from the Republic after Domino Squad's training. Bric physically assaulted Domino Squad cadet CT-4040 in an attempt to force some aggression out of him. When the clone failed to take Bric seriously, Bric called him "a real cutup" due to his sense of humor and inability to take anything as more than a joke. Before Domino Squad retook the Citadel Challenge, Bric took the cadets' ascension cables from their utility belts to further challenge them. El-Les denounced Bric's actions, but he replied that only the best could pass the test—if Domino Squad wanted to persevere, it would have to improvise. The clones succeeded by climbing the turrets of the Citadel building in the testing chamber. Bric was impressed with their efforts and called the cadets "creative little clones." Jedi Master Shaak Ti claimed that Bric's actions brought out the best in Domino Squad.2 EquipmentEdit The drill sergeant1 sported green-yellow–colored armor during his time on Kamino. The armor's chest piece featured three vertical red lights located on the left side.2 Behind the scenesEdit Bric was first mentioned in StarWars.com's "Hasbro Comic-Con Round-Up" article, which was published on July 29, 2010.11 Hasbro also produced an action figure of Bric for its Star Wars: The Clone Wars toy line as part of an exclusive giveaway promotion.12 The character first appeared in "Clone Cadets," the first episode of the Star Wars: The Clone Wars television series' third season, which aired on September 17, 2010. The episode's script originally described Bric as a Human, but his species was later changed to Siniteen. Bric was voiced by actor Larry Brandenburg in the episode.5 The character later appeared in a tie-in children's novel for "Clone Cadets," The Clone Wars: Defenders of the Republic, which was released on October 7, 2010.4 Bric also made an appearance in "Fugitive,"9 the third episode of the series' sixth season,13 which was released on March 7, 2014.14 Non-canon biographyEdit Bric is featured in a non-canonical event in the Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Head-to-Head book, in which Bric is looking for someone to help him train clone troopers. During the process, the Klatooinian bounty hunter Castas applies for the job but underestimates Bric's strict requirements. In order to help train the clones, Castas has to defeat Bric in combat. Although both of them have blasters, Bric decides to test the Klatooinian in head-to-head combat. Despite being undisciplined as a fighter, Castas complies with Bric's order and proceeds to attack Bric. The brawl is a lost cause for Castas, as he is unable to stop Bric. He is soon incapacitated and, as a result, fails the test.3